


Pre-Valentine's Day Present:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resorts/Hotels, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Vacations, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets a wonderful pre-Valentine's Day Gift from Danny, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Pre-Valentine's Day Present:

*Summary: Steve gets a wonderful pre-Valentine's Day Gift from Danny, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was miserable, He wanted to get his father's old Mercury Marquis working, but so far, He has no lucky, It was the only piece of his father that he had left, & he didn't want to lose it. It was a terrible all together, but not really, Valentine's Day is coming up, & he was looking forward to some one on one time with his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & just forget about his problems for once.

 

What he doesn't know is that he had his father's car secretly fixed for him, as his pre-Valentine's Day present, He knew a guy that owed him a favor, so he took it over there, & he got a call from that morning, that it's fixed, after a week. The Blond was excited to show his lover, cause he knew how much the car meant to him, & he wants to put a smile back on his face.

 

"Gino, You are a God, How much do I owe you, Buddy ?, Cause whatever it is, It's worth it, Trust me", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was inspecting the car over with a fine tooth comb. Gino said waving a dismissive hand, "After what you did for me, Detective, Helping me keep my business, After those asshole robbers try to rob me, This is the least that I could do", & the two shook hands, The Shop Owner left, & Danny went to get his lover to surprise him.

 

"Steve, Would you come outside with me ?, I got a surprise for you", Danny said, & he leads them outside of the palace, Steve was in shock, as he looked & saw that his father's car was there, & in perfect condition. "How ?", The Five-O Commander managed to ask, once he found his voice. "I called in a favor, Believe me, It was worth it, & so were you", Steve just hugged him, & kissed him passionately in response.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Babe", Danny said with a smile, "Happy Valentine's Day, Danno, Thank you for this, I love you", "I love you too", Steve said with a smile, "Wednesday, Pack up your bag, We are going to Maui, Where we are gonna be at a five star resort, Getting waited on hand & foot, & massages. But your surprise is gonna be there", "Sounds terrific", Danny said, & they shared another kiss.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
